


A Safe Method of Torture

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Tickling, god kokichi keeps dying in all of these, rip him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: maki vents her anger towards kokichi via tickles. yes i know its childish fight me





	A Safe Method of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @dangan_fluff

“C’mon Maki Roll, I’m telling ya! There’s gotta be some healthy way to vent your anger towards Kokichi!”

“No thanks,” she sighed, “I don’t mind having to strangle him.”

“Isn’t there anything else you can do? Have you even gave it any thought?”

Maki said nothing; She just stared at him with an indifferent expression on her face. Clearly, she didn’t care for finding an alternative method of dealing with Kokichi.

Reluctantly, she spoke up. “Unless there’s some safe way to torture him, I don’t think there’s anything that’ll work.”

“I got it!” Kaito pounded his fists together, giving his signature smile.

“What is it?”

“Dont worry, Maki Roll! I’ll take care of it! Just meet me in my room in ten minutes!”

“Okay…” she said skeptically, not sure of what Kaito had up his sleeve.

~~~~~

Maki had arrived in Kaito’s room like she promised, sitting on the bed waiting for him to arrive. A few minutes later, Kaito entered the room with Kokichi slung over his shoulder, kicking and screaming to be let go. Kaito ignored these protests and dumped Kokichi onto the bed after locking the door behind him. Kaito held him down while Maki used his scarf to tie his hands behind him, limiting his mobility.

“Are you sure this is gonna work?”

“Might as well give it a try! It’ll give you a chance to torture him like you said!”

“Torture me?! The hell are you trying to pull, huh?” Kokichi tried to act tough, but he couldn’t help the feeling of anxiety pooling in his gut.

“Well, Maki here is having trouble trying to find a way to take out her, uh… anger towards you, so we decided on a way to help her vent it out!

“So you brought me here and tied me up to have a murderer beat me up, is that it?”

“Relax, we’re not gonna hurt ya!” Kaito reassured.

“Fat chance.” Kokichi retored.

“By the way, Kokichi… are you ticklish?” Kaito smirked, wiggling his fingers at the smaller boy.

“That’s your plan? How pathetic! And no, I’m not ticklish, so don’t even bother trying!” he spat.

“We’ll see about that! Come on, Maki Roll! This is the fun part!”

“Fun?”

“Yeah, you’ll see! Just watch!”

Kaito sat on Kokichi’s legs, cutting off what little wiggle room he had. He fluttered his fingers along Kokichi’s sides and taunted him, “Tickle tickle tickle~”

“Nng! N-No!” Kokichi squirmed in Kaito’s grasp, thrashing back and forth quite violently for someone who wasn’t even laughing.

“Now tell me Kokichi, where are you the most ticklish?”

“L-Like hell I’ll tell you!”

“Guess I’ll just have to find it myself!”

Kaito experimented with different techniques, going from pinching and squeezing at his hips to scratching at his underarms. Both methods had Kokichi cackling uncontrollably.

“Enough.” Maki interrupted. “I want to try.”

“That’s the spirit! I’ll leave it to you!” Kaito got himself off of Kokichi and let Maki take over. Kokichi seemed to be displaying genuine fear, though it was unsure if it was because of Maki, the tickling, or both.

Maki dove right in, pinching and squeezing at Kokichi’s ribs without mercy.

“FUHUHUCK NOHOHOHO!”

“Hmm… It is quite fun seeing him so helpless like this.”

“I told you! No mercy, Maki Roll!”

Maki spidered her fingers up and down Kokichi’s torso, roaming until she found a good spot. When she reached his hips he let out an embarrassing squeal, and Maki decided to stay there, pinching and squeezing the sensitive area.

“EHEEHEEE STOHOHOHOP!”

“You’re never gonna hear the end of this.” Maki said, a sadistic smile on her face.

“Mind if I join you?” Kaito placed a hand of Maki’s shoulder. She was tickling Kokichi so intensely that she practically forgot that Kaito was there.

“Sure.”

Kaito seated himself at Kokichi’s feet, removing his shoes so as to expose his bare soles. He put Kokichi’s feet in a headlock, skittering his finely trimmed nails against the arches of his feet. Kokichi began kicking and bucking in a desperate attempt to escape but to no avail: he was trapped at the mercy of Maki and Kaito.

“GAHAHAHA PLEHEHEAZE STAHAHAHAP!” Kokichi begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

While Kaito was scratching at the underside of Kokichi’s toes, Maki was aggressively poking and prodding at every inch of Kokichi’s vulnerable torso. Kokichi felt like he was going mad, for he could focus on nothing but the unbearable sensation of the electrifying tickles coursing throughout his entire body. He prayed that his tormentors would have mercy soon.

“Alright, I think that’s enough.” Kaito stated.

“Already?” Maki asked.

“Give him a break at the very least. We’re not trying to kill him after all.”

Maki glared at Kokichi as he caught his breath. It was almost as if she wanted to kill him.

“You’re right,” Kokichi said through labored breaths, “That was torture…”

“So whaddya think, Maki Roll?”

“I like it. I think I’ll continue to torture Kokichi like this next time he gets on my nerves.” She shot Kokichi a threatening look that gave him chills. Honestly, Kokichi would rather be strangled or punched than be forced to endure this kind of torture. But unfortunately, Kaito and especially Maki thought otherwise. He prayed that he would be quick enough to avoid this kind of torment ever again. That, and of course, making Kaito pay for giving Maki such an idea.


End file.
